


bus shenanigans

by bisexualgoof



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kara's the defintion of a puppy and lena sees that right away, possibly a second chapter to come but we'll see?, their both gay messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgoof/pseuds/bisexualgoof
Summary: Everything seems to be going wrong for Lena until she lands in the lap of a beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 311





	bus shenanigans

Lena couldn’t believe her luck, her alarm didn’t wake her up this morning and she woke up an hour later then she should have. She should be leaving right now

She quickly rushed to the bathroom to get ready, she had to go without a shower and just grab her dry shampoo she kept under her sink for emergencies. She was putting on a blouse when a few of the buttons popped off so she had to run back to her closet to pick out something else. 

She almost made it out the door when her foot got caught on a rug and she broke one of her heels, she had to settle for flats because they were next to the door and she couldn’t spare anymore time running back to her closet. 

Just as she made it downstairs ready to hop into her limo and book it to L-Corp she got a call from Jess. “Ms. Luthor, I’m sorry to say but Hector just called me saying he popped a tire on his way to your building. The replacement will be another twenty minutes.” Lena looked down at her watch, “8:37” She had a 9:20 meeting, it’s a twenty minute drive to L-Corp, and it takes another ten minutes to get up to the top floor. It wouldn’t work. She looked across the street and noticed the bus about to leave, she remembered how that bus always goes past L-Corp… She made a rash decision “Jess” “Yes Ms. Luthor?” “Cancel the car, I’m taking the bus” “Ms. Luthor what?” Lena hung up before Jess could ask more questions.

She ran across the street waving the bus down, she ran on board asking how much it cost. “Uh. $2.30” She put in a twenty dollar bill “Keep the change” the bus driver gave her an odd look but just shrugged and told her to go sit down. She looked down the aisle and noticed every seat was taken, she walked towards the back to a place which was open to stand. She can’t believe she’s doing this. She can not believe this. She woke up late, ruined a blouse, broke a heel, and now she’s riding the bus. “Can this day get any worse?” She whispered to herself just as the bus started to move, she grabbed the pole but didn’t expect the sudden jolst of movement when the bus moved, she found her hand slipping and ending up falling backwards. 

With a thud she landed on the chair behind her, but then she noticed the chair felt oddly shaped she opened her eyes up and noticed the chair was a human, “Eep!” “You alright?” the chai… stranger asked. “Yeah, yeah I’m.. I’m fine” She had landed on a woman, she was now sitting in this woman's lap. 

The woman was chuckling to herself. Lena was about to scoff and say a comment to make her stop laughing but then she found herself staring at this woman, she was extremely beautiful. 

She had blonde hair that was put in a ponytail, she had these beautiful blue eyes, even through the strangers glasses Lena could see how blue they were. She was wearing a baby blue button up with tan chinos and brown loafers. She had a messenger bag thrown across her chest and a notepad in her hand. From Lena’s detective skills she deduced she was a reporter... oh crap! She was a reporter, a very beautiful reporter but a reporter nonetheless, she just landed in a reporters lap. Goddamn this day.

Lena was startled from her brain processing everything when the stranger coughed, “Um, I don’t mean to be rude but could you maybe get off my lap?” “Oh! Of course, I’m so sorry, I’ve just had an extremely bad morning and I haven’t taken a bus before” Lena got off the stranger and grabbed onto the pole again, this time with a death grip. “You haven’t… like ever?” Lena shook her head, “Not once?” The stranger asked again, again Lena shook her head “Wow! That’s crazy, I don’t think I know anyone who hasn’t rode the bus before.” “Well being who I am…” Lena let the statement hang in the air, the stranger just gave a strange look, and tilted her head like a puppy. 

“Do you not know who I am?” “Am I supposed to?” Lena was shocked, I mean, she’s a reporter, well if she doesn’t know who she is maybe she’s not a reporter? But who wouldn’t know who she is?

“Are you a reporter?” Lena asked with a stern voice, the stranger looked taken aback from this question, “Well that’s a very strange thing to ask someone you don’t even know the name of, but I mean you were in my lap two minutes ago so maybe you just like to change the order of how things go" “Oh. I’m sorry, that probably seemed rude” the stranger looked her over, “I’m Kara, and no I’m not a reporter, I’m just an assistant at Catco Media” 

“Catco?” Kara nodded her head, she shuffled in her seat and patted the small space she had just created with her shuffling. “What?” Lena asked Kara confused “Here, so you don’t have to stand, as long as you don’t mind having our legs touch?” Lena shook her head and sat down, “thank you, I’m Lena by the way… So you’re not a reporter?” “Nope.” She said with a pop of her mouth and smiled 

“Hmm… you could have fooled me” Kara’s face did a whirlwind of emotions for a second and then focused her attention back on Lena “So since you know where I work may I ask where you work?” “Uh” Lena looked down at her watch “8:47” “I work at a business company.” 

“Sounds fun, what do you do?” “I’m a scientist” “Oh a scientist? What type of stuff do you work on?” “Well it’s kind of complicated stuff” Kara put her hands on her face and grinned “I’m all ears!” Lena couldn’t get over how much Kara reminded her as a puppy.

“Uh, like quantum mechanics, nanobots, and many other things like that” “Wow! Sounds very sciency” Lena almost laughed, “yeah, yeah it is” There was a beat of silence 

“Sorry again for landing on your lap like that” “Oh no need to apologize! It wasn’t on purpose, not a big deal at all” Kara said with a grin. “You know Lena you seem very interesting, could I get to know you better?” “Uh.. Well.” 

She looked at her watch again “8:52” L-Corp was just ahead, “I kind of have to get off at this next stop, sorry” “Oh, alright…” Kara replied with a sad smile while she looked down towards the floor

“But uh…” ‘Oh god Lena what are you doing’, Lena thought to herself “I would love for you to get to know me more and to get to know you… maybe over coffee?” Kara’s head whipped up immediately with a smile. 

“Yeah! That sounds perfect! Could I uh, have your number so I could text you about details?” ‘Shit. God what am I doing! I can’t give this random girl my number, I’m Lena fucking Luthor’ Lena thought to herself again. She hesitated for a moment but looked at Kara’s bright smile and gave in, “Yeah, yeah absolutely, can I uh, your phone” Kara rummaged around in her bag and pulled out her phone, she shoved it into Lena’s hand, Lena put in her contact info and handed it back to Kara, “L-Corp!” the bus driver announced over the intercom. “That’s me, uh, how do I make it stop?” Kara reached up and pulled the pulley. “Have a good day Lena, I'll text you” “Okay, um, thanks Kara” Kara nodded at her as she walked off the bus. 

She made it to her meeting just in time after getting updates from Jess about everything else first. Later that night after a long day her phone pinged,

"Hi there! This is Kara, from the bus. Also known as the lady you fell on :D I was wondering if you would be free for coffee tomorrow around 11:30? I know it’s kind of an odd time but it’s my lunch hour, I know a place.” Lena looked over the text and looked at her schedule, she had a meeting at 11, she was about to text Kara that she couldn’t but she had that image of Kara in her head again, the button up, the blonde hair, those beautiful blue eyes.

She found herself texting Jess instead “Hey Jess, please cancel my 11-a-clock meeting, something came up.” She texted Kara after “Yes, sounds wonderful. Where exactly?” “Noonans! It’s quite the cafe, trust me :)” Lena twiddled her thumbs for a few minutes then texted once more

“How could I refuse?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope I captured their personalities well enough in this fic. Thanks to anyone who reads this. I'm contemplating a second chapter with the coffee "date", so possibly look out for that?


End file.
